


I wish...

by Disuno



Category: Agent Venom - Fandom, Venom (Comics)
Genre: A Good Ending?, Andi Is Mad, Andi Is Sad, Andi visit Flash every few weeks, Cemetery, Dead Flash, Sad, its sad, she brings 🌺, she goes to his grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Andi finds out about Flash’s death.————To be fair this was mostly a passing comments on a Venom discord I'm in and it just stuck with me sooo... here yah go!





	I wish...

It’s been raining for a couple of days.

Many things have happened in such a short amount of time…

One minute Andi Benton was a high school student the next her dad gets murdered for protecting her against a psychopath that was after her gym teacher for some reason. After that she got stuck with a symbiote clone and on top of that a hellmark… yeah, that was fun.

In the end, everything had been resolved and Flash had gone to space to help out some galaxy guardians or what not.

Skip a few months and Andi no longer has her symbiote, is still working to get rid of the hell mark and Flash—her former gym teacher… he’s dead.

 

She’s angry of course, she knew it would’ve happened sooner or later with the type of lifestyle he was living. She never thought it was to be so soon but what really irked her… what really pissed her off was the fact that nobody told her of his passing.

Not Peter, not the symbiote in some way. No, she had to find out three months after it happened by coincidentally seeing a news article on one of the websites she was researching for a paper she had due.

She remembers what it felt. How her heart lurched and hammered at the same time, the way she couldn’t breath at the same time taking lungfuls of air…

She’d cried that night, hating every minute of it.

_ How dare he! He can’t be gone he promised! He promised to help me with the mark… he—he can’t be dead… not him too. Not yet… _

It was all that ran through her mind until blissful consciousness overtook her.

 

The next morning Andi awoke with purpose. First, she find information about and the where Peter Parker lived. Second, she’d knock on his door well after five.

The person who answered wasn’t who she was looking for. It was a beautiful redhead that look to be about Flash’s and Peter’s age.

“Can I help you?” She asks in a sweet voice. The weariness wasn’t lost on the teenager though.

“Uh.. yeah, I was wondering if Peter Parker live here? Or like around here? Do you know him?” Andi acted as if she wasn’t sure she got the right address. It normally worked but this time she could see how the woman tensed briefly and was about to say something but another voice within the apartment interrupted her.

“MJ, Is everything okay? Who’s at the door?” A male voice says and then the door is widening to show the person who’d spoken.

“Peter Parker, I presume” the teenager asks trying to hide the building anger from the tone of her voice.

Peter’s eyes widened as he took site of her. “Andi?”

Dropping her slight façade Andi says “oh good you know who I am” and proceeds to punch him square in the eye.

The redhead gasped and quickly took something to wield it as a weapon but Peter stops her.

With the anger boiling over Andi grabs him by the collar of his shirt and growls “ _how_ _f u c k i n g_ ** _dare_** _you not tell me!”_

MJ was still watching cautiously for a next move but all Andi was doing was yelling and berating at Peter.

“You knew who I was! You could’ve fucking told me! I could’ve— I could’ve gone to the fucking funeral  _ you prick!” _ Tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

“Andi I—” Peter began but Andi cut him off.

“I don’t want your fucking apologies or excuses Parker! I want and explanation on why the fuck you pick up a goddamn phone and told me that  _ Thompson died.” _

“I’m sorry Andi I had no means of finding—”

Andi saw red and pushed Peter back from her grasp making tumble to the floor. Looming towards him in all her anger “I said I don’t want excuses” she sighs a humorless chuckle while shaking her head before continuing “do you know when I found out about his death?” She didn’t even let him try to answer “I found out two days ago, hell it was by pure fucking coincidence too. Just doing normal teenager research for a project then hey I get to find out that the only other person that I had left that the only person that might have actually cared for me has been dead for  _ three months and no one had the audacity of informing me of such” _

Andi could feel the tears pouring out her as she leaned to the nearest wall. “So how is it that I—a teenager—could find you and be at your door in less than seventy three hours and yet you—a fully grown adult with the means to find me—weren’t able to do the same in three months?”

When no answer came Andi righted herself and glared at both of them. With a low tone so only they could hear she says “you’ve disappointed me Spider-Man… and here Flash used to tell me such wonderful things about you” she scoffs and heads out the door leaving the couple with wide eyes in surprise.

 

After that she turned to do the third thing in her to do list. Which was find which cemetery they’d put her teacher to rest.

It wasn’t hard though, Flash had been a war hero and those weren’t that hard to find.

Yet the close she got the slower he pace was getting. She thought she’d be ready to face this new reality, she really thought she could. But as she drew nearer and nearer Andi felt tears starting to look at her eyes making her vision wobbly and unfocused.

Finally arriving to his grave Andi kneeled in front of it and finally let the tears drop. In a whisper she greets her friend.

“Hey Flash…” she puts a hand on the stone and slides it to the engraved letters of his name, tracing each and every one.

 

Eugene “Flash” Thompson

August 15, 1962 - May 4, 1998

War hero, Agent of the cosmos, beloved husband and friend 

“‘Tis but a scratch, I’ll be back.”

-Flash

 

Andi chuckles weakly at the quote. It was definitely something he would say.

“I can’t believe you’re gone… for real this time. Not just on like space adventures or across half the world fighting bad guys… you’re just… gone.” Her shoulders hunch a bit leaning her head down. After having a few intakes of breath Andi looks back up and says “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you… I don’t know how you died specifically, I wasn’t able to read the article, but I just know you were trying to fight a bad guy right?” She gives a weak smile to the stone but it falls a second later. “I’m sorry I wasn’t at the funeral or that I hadn’t visited earlier. I hadn’t known you were… I guess I wasn’t important enough to be notified by your friend Peter. I wasn’t really counting on Venom to tell me, not really. They were never sure how to use a phone, let alone call someone” she chuckles. “Besides whoever has them now maybe doesn’t know who you are or maybe V got screwed over again so they’ll have to go to Klyntar again to get purified. Who knows”

Andi took a deep breath to settle her nerves and began to talk about how her stay with her aunt has been going, how school is treating her “it’s weird not having you as my coach” she then talks about going to Peter’s house and Puccini him “he deserved it for not telling me and trying to make excuses for it” and ended with how much she missed him. She hadn’t seen him since he went to space with the guardians. She hadn’t even known he’d returned to earth.

“And now we’re here”

Glancing at the clock she noticed how late it’d gotten. Her aunt wouldn’t be happy with her being out so late but this time she had a legitimate reason. Andi sighed mournfully and stands up. “I have to go. But I promise to come back okay? I’ll even bring flowers and everything” she say with a small smile and head toward the entrance to catch a bus.

 

A few weeks later Andi was finally able to return, with flowers as she had promised. On her hand she had a bouquet of beautiful light pink roses and red poppies.

“Hey Flash! I’m back with flowers as promised” Andi greets the stone as she places the flowers next to the stone. She then sat down and began to talk about how her weeks have been goings and how her aunt is increasingly worrying about her.

She doesn’t mean to make her worry but sometime she just can’t be there with them. Watching them be a family when she feels like a intruder in her house. Her aunt of course has told her many a times that she welcomed and love and all that snooze fest. Andi chuckles, “that time I went home after coming here for the first time she was actually waiting for me and interrogated me to where I was. I—told her the truth, that I was visiting a friend.” She snorts “she then starts lecturing me that I shouldn’t be out so late hanging out with friend that it could be dangerous. I just specified that I was at the cemetery visiting a friend and boy did that silence her for a few seconds. I felt bad don’t get me wrong but I just wanted to head back to my room and go to sleep” she paused, leaned a bit and continued “in all honesty I haven’t visited my dad since the funeral. I haven’t had the courage to… I feel awful that haven’t but I just can’t bring myself to go where his headstone is. I… I’m scared to. I mean I wasn’t exactly the best daughter he could ever have but he loved me anyway.”

The rest of the visit was kept in silence before she got up to leave. “Same time in a couple of weeks?” She asks not expecting an answer as she head to the entrance of the cemetery.

 

The next time she visited she red carnations and again the poppy flower. She smiled as she approached and worked on taking out the dead flowers out of the vase and put in the new ones. She giggles a bit and says “sorry I couldn’t help the pun”

From then l on she regales him with stories of weird things that had happened the past few days. Then when she finally took a breather she says “I finally went to see dad… I’m not scared anymore. And I think I’ll visit him again next week” she says with a bright smile. She then talks about one of her recent project that’s being a doozy but she get it.

 

The visit after that she had white carnations and the poppy flowers. This time it was a short visit since she had other stuff to do and her aunt was actually waiting in the car this time.

 

Five days later she came back this time with a single striped carnation flower. It had been raining all day but in the mood she was in she hadn’t even bothered to bring an umbrella.

Luckily Flash’s tombstone was under some thick tree branches full of leave and while it didn’t really stop the rain from pouring, Andi only felt a drop here and there.

Andi put the flower with the others and began to tell him about the past few days.

They hadn’t been great. She was missing her dad more and more, at time she couldn’t even look at her aunt with her kids and she missed the only friend she’d managed to accidentally make. Her mind wasn’t in such a good place at the moment so she decided to come here and talk.

Yet after she was done talking about her days in school she just went quiet and slumped her arm and head on the stone, silent tear rolling down her wet cheeks.

“You know, sometimes I wish I’d never met you…or at least not interact with you at all” she finally admits “but it’s not because you were horrible to me or anything it’s just—maybe if we hadn’t met none of this would’ve happened… dad would still be alive and me living with him. You’d still be my annoying coach trying to get me to participate in sports and be my neighbor. I would’ve never been mania or gotten the hellmark” she sighs “I don’t know but while dad dying to protect me was a hard blow I still had you in a way… but now your gone too.” She pauses and takes a deep breath straightens her posture again “I know that some things are inevitable but maybe just… maybe you would’ve lived longer if we hadn’t met and interacted the way we did. If I hadn’t knocked on your door that day maybe that psycho wouldn’t‘ve taken and interest in killing me. I just don’t  _ know! _

These are many what if’s that I can’t… I… I can’t do this anymore Flash. My aunt has been trying for me to see a psychologist but what am I supposed to tell them! I can’t very well tell them all that’s actually happened to me. They’d ship me to some lab and do fucks what to me! I don’t… I don’t trust them.” She goes quiet for a bit lowering her gaze away from the stone. “So yeah… sometimes I wish I’d never met you…”

 

**_Is that really what you’d wish for child? To have never met Flash Thompson?_ **

Andi spung around to find no one. “Who’s there!?” She demands. The voice though only chuckles.  **_I asked you a question child, do not make me repeat myself._ **

“What if I do? It’s not like I can go back in time to save them both”

**_Are you sure about that? What if I told you that Flash Thompson wasn’t meant to die that day? I could take you back to save him. And hey maybe saving your daddy can be a bonus_ **

“And you’re saying that you’d be willing to send me back huh? Yeah right, what’s the catch?”

**_Don’t worry child I’ll do this one pro-bono. Like I said, he was never meant to die that day. If you save him that’ll be payment enough._ **

“Yeah well I don’t exactly have any powers right now I’m not that beat qualified to save anyone.” She says dejectedly.

**_Worry not child. All you need to do is give him this on the day he’d died_ ** the voice says as a small green vile appears on the tombstone. It almost looked like one of those health potions that appeared in video games.

‘ _ Too easy’ _

“Why do you want him alive?” She asks.

**_I owe him one. So, do we have a deal?_ **

And I considered this for a few minutes before agreeing. At least she might get to see them both again.

“Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal”

**Author's Note:**

> So flower fun fact:
> 
> Poopy flowers - consolation/ symbolic for veterans  
> Pink Roses - friendship   
> Red Carnations - Flashy/admiration   
> White Carnations - remembrance   
> Striped Carnations - regret/refusal
> 
> So yeah I hope you guys like the read and I’ll see you in a 100 years or so! :D


End file.
